1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for reducing damage to an image reader of an image forming apparatus in which the image reader and a cover for covering a replacement member are opened/closed in conjunction with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an image forming apparatus that processes image data of an original image that are generated by reading the original image on a surface of an original document by using an image reader such as a scanner. Examples of such image forming apparatus include not only the scanner itself but also a copy machine, a facsimile machine, and a combined machine with these functions, which are used for processing image data of an original image read by a scanner.
The image reader is configured by a light source having a white fluorescent lamp such as a cold cathode fluorescent tube, contact glass for placing the original image thereon, a group of mirrors for reflecting a line of reflected light running in a main scanning direction, an imaging lens, a CCD, and the like. The light source and the group of mirrors are installed on a carriage capable of moving in a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction.
After the image reader receives an instruction to read the original image placed on the contact glass, the light source irradiates the original image placed on the contact glass. As a result, a line of reflected light running in the main scanning direction of the original image is reflected off the mirrors and enters the imaging lens. The light that enters the imaging lens is focused on a light-receiving surface of the CCD in order to form an image. After completion of reading this line on the original image in this manner, the carriage is moved in the sub-scanning direction to read the next line.
There is also known an image reader in which an ADF (automatic document feeder) is provided to an original document cover that covers platen glass (contact glass) on a ceiling surface of an original document placement table in an openable/closable manner, so that original documents are automatically conveyed one by one to a predetermined reading position on the platen glass to read an original image on each of the original documents.